


После Купола

by Herber_baby17



Category: Under the Dome - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Not A Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барби до сих пор трудно дышать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После Купола

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the Dome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322312) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn). 



> Спойлеры к финалу романа.

Первым просыпается Барби и слушает, как дышит Джулия рядом с ним. Такой тихий, но важный звук. Звук, который всегда будет важным для тех, кто выбрался из плена Купола.

Он горько улыбается и тихо выбирается из постели, чтобы не разбудить Джулию. «Плен» - это именно то слово, которое теперь стоит под запретом в его голове.  Полковник Кокс сделал все, что было в его силах, чтобы переселить выживших, обеспечить им новую жизнь и, если они пожелают, новые имена, чтобы скрыться от внимания СМИ.  И Кокс постарался на славу, конечно же. Но в те первые дни свободы, что они получили, у них не было ничего, кроме смирения – нового правила их существования. Они могли обсудить случившееся с ними за семь дней, если б захотели, но ничего из того что они увидели или почувствовали у коробочки не объяснило им причины возникновения Купола. Как будто не существовало никаких объяснений, кроме правды.

Барби неслышно заходит на кухню, чувствуя под ногами паркет – роскошь, о которой он раньше не мог и мечтать. Большая часть выживших с радостью приняли предложение о смене имени, желая забыть свой ужасный опыт как можно быстрее. Они хотели полноценно распорядиться подарком, который им сделали – своими жизнями. Барби с Джулией категорически отказались от предложения, забрали деньги, которые правительство выплатило им, но это была слабая попытка стереть свою историю. Кем бы они ни были раньше, Купол навсегда изменил их жизни, однако не так-то и легко было расстаться со своими старыми жизнями. Он все еще был Дэйлом Барбарой, бывшим капитаном армии США. Она по-прежнему была Джулией Шамуэй, бывший редактор газеты «Демократ» в Честерс Милле. Карьера каждого из них обратилась в пыль, но идея сменить имена для них означала, что «они» победили, что «им» удалось изменить их  жалкие жизни муравьев навсегда и…

Барби оборвал себя на середине мысли, глубоко вдыхая воздух (он навсегда останется для него невозможной роскошью). Он осушил стакан воды, медленно, не переключаясь на другие мысли. Это просто посттравматический стресс, такой уникальный вид на Земле, как человечество, вряд ли полностью исчезнет, но шанс всегда будет. Конечно, каждый чувствовал себя пешкой в чужой игре, настолько они были беспомощны. Словно кто-то буквально игрался с их жизнями, только этот «кто-то» даже и человеком-то не был.

Сохранить свои имена в документах значит устроить акт неповиновения, отказаться быть стертым, переделанным под чью-то жизнь. Несомненно, они изменились, каждый из них. У них есть время и средства, чтобы выяснить кем они могут стать теперь, но часть Барби впадала в отчаянье, едва подумав об этом.

Это была правда – то, что он сказал Джулии в тот день: он любит ее за то, что она сделала с этой инопланетной коробкой. Будь бы все иначе, любил бы он ее тогда? Он не мог знать ответ сейчас. Все их решения теперь определены жестокой игрой детей-пришельцев.

Все они по-прежнему под куполом. 


End file.
